The document EP-A-0 544 576 describes an example of an electromagnetic actuator of the above kind whose operation is entirely satisfactory.
No satisfactory solution to the above technical problems has yet been found, whether by sticking the plates (insufficient fatigue resistance), welding them (insufficient fatigue resistance, residual stresses in the ferromagnetic plates and deterioration of the magnetic properties of the plates) or embedding them in a moulded elastomer (insufficient fatigue resistance).